


Its weird that you know that, Sherlock.

by TeaNToast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Only T rated for teeny bit of swearing, Sherlock Being Annoying, Texting, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNToast/pseuds/TeaNToast
Summary: While Mycroft and Greg have been sent on a case (the whole 'fake relationship, only one bed, friends to lovers' extravaganza), Sherlock plays matchmaker by texting/harassing Greg.221B Challenge - 221 words, last word starting with B.





	Its weird that you know that, Sherlock.

**How are things going with my brother? SH.**

Fine, thanks.

**Did you solve my ‘only one bed’ problem? SH**

The sofa is a nightmare, thanks. I’m sending you my chiropractor’s bill.

**I see. SH **

**Are you bored yet? SH**

Want something specific, Sherlock?

**Are you? SH **

No.

**Why not? SH**

Goodbye Sherlock.

**Is he annoying you? SH **

No.

**Course he is. He is very annoying. SH **

You're annoying me.

**You don’t find Mycroft annoying? SH **

No.

**Interesting. SH **

No, it's not.

**He's allergic to strawberries. SH **

?

**If you’re cooking for him. He's allergic. SH **

Its 4am, Sherlock!

**But he like olives. SH **

Ok...?

**The green ones. SH **

Goodnight, Sherlock.

**He also likes blues music...secretly. SH **

What is this, Sherlock?

**And old films. SH **

Go away.

**One more thing…SH.**

Ugh. Fine. What?

**My brother has very sensitive earlobes. SH. **

Bugger absolutely off Sherlock!

And its weird that you know that.

**Mrs Hudson says you need a girlfriend. I disagree. I am taking votes. Ask my brother what his thoughts are on the topic, would you? SH.**

**You’re not answering. SH.**

**Are you ignoring me? SH**.

**This is rather childish, Gavin. SH.**

**Shall I ask Mycroft if you are not answering because you’re too busy shagging? SH. **

I have a gun, y’know.

**An overreaction, Graham. SH**

Its Greg, you total bellend!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have had 13 more words if Sherlock didn't insist on initialling his texts. Tsk.


End file.
